


bird in the bush

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: Omega Tim Week 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Past Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Is a Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Dick is not used to finding unconscious, small Red Robin's in dirty Gotham alleyways, whimpering as he tries not to go into heat when he clearly has a broken arm, fractured ribs, and a stab wound.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Omega Tim Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549573
Comments: 17
Kudos: 348
Collections: Tim Drake





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Myosotis for the beta work!
> 
> Written for **Villain AU** for Omega Tim Week.

Dick is not used to finding unconscious, small Red Robin's in dirty Gotham alleyways, whimpering as he tries not to go into heat when he clearly has a broken arm, fractured ribs and a stab wound.

Poor little bird. Dick can't leave him here. He's not _cruel_.

The omega is light in his arms, whimpering even more as he can tell the change in his situation. Dick smiles. The omega is warm in his arms, instinctively trying to get closer to Dick. He makes a quick decision. He's going to take him back to his apartment, stitch him up. He'll take care of him and make sure he's safe.

It's just what a good alpha would do, and that's exactly what Dick wants to be.

He had been taken in by the Court right after his parents had died performing a circus act in Blüdhaven, and they had trained him to be a Talon.

Dick had become the best Talon.

And one day, when he was hunting a bird by the name of Red Hood, he had crashed literally into the even prettier bird that was Red Robin. The man had been a strong fighter, brilliant and unpredictable in his moves. Dick won the fight, but he had already known that he lost the war because the only thing he could focus on after it was becoming someone that Red Robin would want to fight along _with_ , and not against.

So he killed the entire Court and left their hearts on Tim Wayne's (what, like it was hard to figure out?) doorstep.

In hindsight, Dick could have work-shopped it more. He'll admit it.

After Tim Wayne called Batman with panic barely contained in his voice over having a basket of over twenty hearts on his doorstep, Dick had slunk into the shadows writing down the most important thing to show Tim Wayne that he was a person worthy of trust.

"NO KILLING!"

Sadly, it did not seem like Tim Wayne had appreciated the cookie cake stating, "SORRY FOR KILLING! :D" Dick might need to think of a better way to make amends.

And now he has the perfect way to achieve those amends, by carefully nursing Tim Wayne to health and showing him that he's a good alpha and a good hero and he will help Red Robin clean up Gotham, all the hero has to do is point and he will attack.

Non-lethally.

He learned! That's another good thing about him.

He's a fast learner.

He can smell the heat quickly approaching on Red Robin, and frowns. By his research, Tim Wayne is not due for another heat for at least two weeks and four days, so this is a little worrying that he is currently going into one.

He will need lots of heating pads and cookie dough ice cream. His research (romantic comedies) indicate that all omegas need these things in their heat.

And then Dick frowns. Tim Wayne has a daughter, Astrid. He can only imagine that he will want her to hold in his heat, as he remembers his parents needing a significant amount of cuddle time when they were both in their heats.

He will simply have to collect this child after he takes Tim Wayne to his apartment. He has beaten both Batman and Robin in fights before, he can sneak in and out of the Wayne Manor and collect a small toddler before anyone's the wiser.

His apartment appears before him and it is no trouble to get Tim Wayne inside before anyone is the wiser. All he does is settle Tim on his bed, strip off his shirt, and patch him up, setting his arm and ribs and stitching up the stab wound. He takes only a minute, maybe five, to admire the abs on the omega before he tucks him into the bed. He sets up the IV and the morphine so that he'll get all the nutrients and rest he needs to heal, and so that way he won't wake up before Dick comes back with the baby.

*

Astrid Wayne is a chubby-cheeked angel with big blue eyes and a wide smile, soft black hair surrounding her face like a halo.

She is sleeping when Dick climbs inside her nursery to get her, bundling her up close and triple checking that the alarms won't go off when he leaves.

He smirks when he sees they won't. Once he's convinced Tim Wayne that he will be a good partner, he'll help him in strengthening the Manor's security. Actually, he'll do it earlier! What better way to prove that he's a good alpha that ensuring the place where an omega and his child lives is secure? Dick can't think of any!

Astrid wakes up just as they leave the Manor grounds, but Dick's research has indicated that the child is a fan of shiny objects, so all he has to do is hold a sparkly diamond necklace in front of her and she's distracted.

He will have to suggest that she be called Magpie when she is older and a member of the vigilante community.

He hurries back to his apartment, glad to see that Tim Wayne is still asleep. With a soft smile, he tucks Astrid into Tim's side and watches her curl up next to her mother, the familiar scent washing over as comforting as a lullaby.

He remembers those days well.

Dick sits at the edge of the bed, watching them until the early morning light trickles through the window, until it rises higher in the sky, until Tim's eyelids flutter open. He glances down at his daughter and smiles, glad to see her awake and well rested. And then Dick can see the moment of realization as it washes over him, that he does not know this bed, and he doesn't know how either he or his daughter got here. He pulls her close to him, hissing absentmindedly as the gesture pulls at his wounds. The child makes a small noise of discontent, a "Mama!" pulled from her lips.

"Shh, baby," Tim whispers. "Mama's got you."

He turns in Dick's direction, and flinches when he sees him in the corner.

The first thing out of his mouth is "Do whatever you want to me, but I _will_ kill you if you touch a hair on her head."

Dick can tell that he means it. He's confused about how this plays into the NO KILLING rule, but then realizes that Astrid is an exception.

He amends it. NO KILLING (except to protect Astrid Jay Wayne).

Dick raises his hand and waves. "Hey! I'm Dick."

Tim blinks at that, and just clutches Astrid closer. She has decided that if her mother is going to hold her, she might as well be comfortable, and buries her face into Tim's neck. "Mama," she mutters again sleepily, nuzzling into his scent.

Dick swears that he feels his heart grow three sizes.

He stands up, and Tim scoots up towards the front of the pillows, glancing at his daughter in his arms, already back to sleep. "What do you want with us?" he asks, his voice tinged in hysterics. "I swear to you that she's innocent, if you're pissed at me, fucking take it out on me like a man."

Dick shakes his head. He's starting to feel that he made some miscalculations. He opts to cross the room to his dresser, grabbing a large T-Shirt from a drawer. It is his favorite one. It states "For a good time, call 867-5309."

He remembers his parent's singing this song as they moved throughout the country.

He hands it to Tim, who despite having a sleeping child in one arm and the other arm being broken, manages to get it on with only minimal whimpers (Astrid) and hissing (him).

Tim looks _really_ good in his shirt. Dick should have expected that fact, but he did not.

"Please tell me what you're doing to us," he whispers.

Dick frowns. "I'm taking care of you."

Tim takes a deep breath. "Can you please explain?"

"You were hurt and you're going into heat." Tim jumps, like he had missed it, and for some reason that just makes him grow paler. "I brought you here to take care of you. And I brought Astrid here because I thought she would comfort you."

Tim shakes. "And since I'm in heat?"

Dick is confused. His research has shown that Tim Wayne has never shared a heat with anyone. Astrid was conceived thanks to a beta stockbroker working with Wayne Enterprises deciding that he would drug Tim's drink and rape him on a couch. Tim has never told anyone that story, but Dick has ways of finding out information.

And he has plans for this stockbroker, but he's waiting to speak to Tim until later about what exactly he'd liked Dick to do.

He just doesn't understand wh-

Oh. Tim is simply scared that what happened to the stockbroker will happen here.

With an alpha in heat, unable to defend himself because of his wounds, right next to his daughter.

He sees the pure fear in Tim's eyes, how he shakes when Dick makes a single move.

"I'm not going to rape you," he whispers.

Tim lets out a humorless laugh. "You won't think of it as rape when you do."

Dick shakes his head as he walks away from Tim. "I would never touch you like that."

He knows what his face looks like. He's had it remarked upon many times. He has spent nights with people of all dynamics and genders, who are more than glad to have his body press against their own, to let him fuck them.

And it doesn't matter how easy he can access the thrill of sex. The only thing that matters is he wouldn't touch anyone with sexual intent unless he knew they wanted him.

He moves back to the chair. "Do you want me to call your father?"

Tim shakes in his bed, glancing down at the little girl in his arms. "Please," he whispers, his voice cracking. "Please just let us go."

Dick's heart breaks at how badly Tim has been hurt. "You're okay," he states. He grabs his phone from his utility belt and dials the number for the Manor. He lets it ring, and as soon as it answers, a frazzled child's voice demanding "What?" in his ear (so this must be Robin), he states his address emotionally. "You'll find them here. Tim needs medical attention, but Astrid is fine."

He hangs up before he gets an answer, and placing the phone on the bed, he steals one glance at Tim and Astrid in the bed. Tim is watching him with wide-eyes, clearly surprised at surviving this encounter without being sexually assaulted. Dick feels a smile creep onto his face. "Keep the shirt," he says. "It looks really good on you."

There's nothing in this apartment other than the shirt that he needs, and he can just squat in a new one. With one last look, he jumps out the window, leaping away until he's over on the next roof, but knowing that Tim wouldn't have been able to figure out where he is. He watches until he sees the Red Hood come and land in the apartment, checking over his little brother and niece, anger clear in his posture. He can see thanks to his augmented vision that tears are shining in Tim's eyes, and his heart cracks further with guilt.

Bruce and Damian Wayne arrive after that in their civilian clothes, and at that, Jason Wayne takes off his helmet and the three of them take Tim and Astrid home.

*

Dick does the mental calculations and determines that out of every person to talk to in Tim's family, Jason Wayne is by far the best choice. There's a decent chance that he will attempt to murder Dick as soon as he sees him, which makes him hopeful that if he really did hurt Tim, Jason will put him right in his place. With that thought in his mind, he breaks into Jason's safe-house and sits on the couch.

His time as a Talon gave him plenty of experience in doing nothing but sitting and staring at a wall in the dark, and so that's what Dick does for two hours and fourteen minutes.

Jason comes in smelling like burgers and faded scentblockers, letting some of his natural omega scent whiff through the air. Dick's research has noted that Jason has become a lot more willing to admit that he's an omega ever since Astrid was born. Dick doesn't know why, though he has some theories. He just knows that Jason likes to hold Astrid and make silly faces at her and let her sleep on his chest as he purrs in the sunlight while he reads her _The Hobbit_.

He's a good uncle.

If he decides to kill Dick tonight, Dick would just be honored to die by his hand.

Jason stills one step into the apartment, Dick can feel it. And then there's the sound of a gun cocking.

"Are you the motherfucker that kidnapped my little brother?" Jason's harsh voice demands in the darkness. "Kidnapped a fucking _toddler_?" The gun presses against the back of his head. "You're one sick shit, I'll tell you what."

Dick takes a deep breath. "I just thought it would make him feel safer to have her."

"You keep breaking into the Manor, asshole! You leave him a basket of hearts on his doorstep, you bring him back to your apartment, you kidnap his daughter from his crib? How the fuck can he feel safe with you?"

Dick's heart breaks. Jason's right. He is.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, and waits for the gun to fire to end his miserable existence.

And Jason removes the gun and uncocks it.

"I'm not going to kill you, you piece of shit, because Tim doesn't want you to die. And I'd feel bad if I killed you and made him sad."

Dick blinks. Jason isn't going to kill him? Because of Tim?

"Why doesn't he want me dead?" Dick asks.

"Because Tim's good like that," Jason spits out. "He actually wants you to meet him one day so you two can talk."

"He does?"

"If you think I won't be right fucking there to make sure that you don't touch a hair on his head. . . ."

"When can I meet him?"

Jason takes a deep breath. "I'll fucking ask. He's still in heat, so it's going to be a few days."

Dick smiles. Tim wants to see him. It might not be for anything good, but at least he'll be able to look Dick in his eye and tell him to go to hell himself.

*

Jason literally shoves Dick out of his apartment, telling him to go to hell and that he needs his phone number so he can get in contact once Tim's heat is over. Dick walks away from the apartment with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He heads back to his new apartment and falls asleep with the surefire belief that everything's going to be okay.

He waits two days to get the text, and then he frets for the day after because fuck he has no idea what to do or say.

The hours trickle down slowly until Dick is making his way to the coffee shop that Jason texted him. He gets there to find Tim holding Astrid in his arms, Jason sitting next to him with an arm slung around his chair back, glaring at Dick as soon as he sees him. Tim just gives a soft smile. Astrid smiles widely, and Dick returns it. He notices that it makes Tim's smile grow just a little bigger.

He slides into the chair across from Tim. "Hey," he says softly.

Tim nods in greeting. "Hey."

"How are you?" Dick asks awkwardly, feeling the watchful glare of Jason on him. It doesn't scare him, but it makes him careful.

Tim shrugs. "I'm good. Just had plenty of mama-daughter snuggle time at home." He smiles down at Astrid, bouncing her in his lap and laughing at her giggles.

"Good!" Dick says, and then winces at how loud it sounds. "I'm glad that I didn't mess things up to bad."

Tim shakes his head. "You didn't."

Dick shifts in his seat, and then glances at Jason. He doesn't know about Astrid's father. If he did, the bastard still wouldn't be living. But doesn't know how else to get across to Tim that he _knows_ without tipping off Jason. Tim looks at Jason, and then takes a deep breath. "How'd you find out?"

Dick stares at Astrid. She looks so much like Tim. Dick wonders why he decided to keep her.

"I was trying to find him. I found his appointment in your calendar in the appropriate time period. He had a camera on his desk."

Jason tenses, and Dick knows that he's catching on to their conversation.

Tim lets out a watery sigh, and looks down at Astrid. "Did you watch it?"

Dick forces himself to nod. "I didn't destroy it either. It's evidence. If you ever want to do anything against him."

Tim screws his eyes shut, and Dick sees the thin line of tears on his face. "What good would that do? Just watch me get fucked on a couch because I was an idiot?"

He can smell the anger coming off Jason, and Jason moves to hold Tim, pulling him close to his chest. He doesn't say anything, but just glares into the distance.

"Tim," Dick starts, his tongue heavy. "I _saw_ the tape. It's clear you weren't consenting." He stills, not sure how much detail he should go in. That the drug just made it hard for Tim to control his limbs, but his mind was still alert, if muddled. That Tim's active crying and futile attempts to push off a man a foot taller and two hundred pounds heavier and forty years older would be enough to convince anyone that what happened was something that he wanted. That Tim was seventeen at the time of the video. That when it was over, it took Tim three hours and five minutes to get the control over his legs to straighten himself up enough to limp out of that office while the bastard left for the day, the camera on the desk running as it captured every sob and shake of Tim's body, the way his legs were forced to be splayed on that couch as cum ran out of him, unable to even cover himself up.

No, he doesn't need to say anything. He meets Jason's eyes and nods, knowing that he's going to send that tape over when they're done here.

"Tim, it's okay," Jason whispers into little brother's hair. 

Tim shakes his head. "I lied to you, I lied to Bruce, I lied to _everyone_."

"No, you didn't," Jason says. "You took care of yourself and Astrid, we don't give a shit about anything except putting him behind bars."

Tim lets out a shuddering sob. They're in a quiet corner of the cafe, something that Dick is very grateful for right now. He doesn't anyone to witness, he doesn't think _he_ should be witnessing this.

Astrid makes a pained noise as she hears it. "Mama?" she says. "Mama smile?" She attempts to wipe away Tim's tears with a pudgy little hand, and he removes his face from Jason's chest to turn towards her. He manages to get a smile on his face as he catches the hand and gives it a squeeze. "Hey, baby. Mama's smiling." She doesn't look convinced. All she does is move her head to settle on Tim's shoulder, and he places his hand on her back and starts to rub. His shoulders are slumped with exhaustion, and Dick can see the toil that this has had on him.

"Tim, we need to tell Bruce," Jason says, and Tim nods numbly. "Not today, but. . . ."

Dick stands up with numb legs. He feels like a tornado in their lives, but he doesn't know how much longer he can stay here and watch this private moment.

"I'm going to go," he whispers. "But Tim . . . I'm so sorry."

Tim sniffs and nods. "Thanks."

Jason gives him a rough nod as well, hand on Tim's back. "Yeah, thanks."

Dick can't even manage a tight smile, but he pushes his way out of the cafe and back onto the street, his heart heavy as he thinks about the burden he placed on Tim.

God, he's the biggest asshole in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish this could be longer, I really do, but my hyperfixation with DC ended and it was really hard coming back to it. But I don't want to abandon any of my old works, even if I can't complete them as I originally planned. I want to give any readers some kind of closure, so I hope this offering is acceptable.
> 
> To everyone who read this work and enjoyed it over the past year, thank you.
> 
> To anyone waiting for updates on other works, I swear those are coming. It's just me trying to chip away, and I thank you for your patience. <3

Dick does not expect Tim to give him a second thought after he put him in a position to reveal how his daughter, but he's surprised when somehow, the apartment that he's squatting in now gets a note delivered to it in the form of a tiny bird named Damian Wayne, with a snarl on his face as he shoves it into his hands, who then proceeds to go on a ten minute rant about everything that he could do to hurt Dick if he even thinks about touching a hair on Tim or Astrid's head.

It's very descriptive. The Court would have absolutely loved this boy until they would see that they can't control him and then they would have proceeded to utterly destroy him, and it's almost a little sad. He invites him in for tea, but Damian turns up his nose to the invitation just like he suspected he would before turning on his heel, only throwing back over his shoulder to not mention that he said kind words about Drake as "Father would take that to mean that his family bonding session actually worked and I cannot survive another trip to Six Flags."

He's adorable. Dick loves him.

The note is simply an address and a time, a coffee shop near this apartment tomorrow afternoon. There's no mention of if it's just going to be Dick and Tim, or if others will be joining. Well, he assumes that someone, most likely Jason in a good disguise or Damian in a terrible one will be watching them, but he's more concerned about Astrid. He wants to hold the baby again.

He sets the note down on the counter as he stretches, energy running through his body as he begins to get excited over seeing the pretty bird again. He wants to know if he's excited to see Dick as Dick is excited to see him, though he doubts it.

He wonders if Tim knows that he regrets hurting him.

He hopes so.

He doesn't want Tim to think he actually wanted to hurt him, when that was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do. He thinks too highly of him. He thinks it takes a lot to survive what he went through and come out so strong. There's something about Tim that's so full of life. It's not happiness, or at least not just happiness. It's darkness and despair and feeling bitter, but also choosing to wake up each day, shrug his shoulders, and do what he can to make the world a better place. It's loving his family with all his heart and soul, and while he might make mistakes (Dick has done his research, he's found them), he tries to make up for them. He admires him. He wants to get to know him even more because of all the times he does not do what he was supposed to do, but he still did what he should. He's a good person.

Dick has never felt human.

He wants to learn how to feel it even more from Tim.

And then Dick shuts down this line of thought because he doesn't think that it's appropriate. Or maybe it is. He doesn't know, human interaction as he sees it often on the television confuses him and eludes, as much as pretty people smile at him as he lives his life.

He has no idea how to spend the next day.

He is not used to entertaining himself. But he's going to make do.

He thinks about what he remembers, from when he was young, before the Court took over every part of his life. It's hard to stretch his mind back that far, to truly focus on his memories, but he wants to get past this mental block and figure out who he used to be.

Who he could have been.

It ends up with him watching a movie called  _ Captain America: The First Avenger _ while he practices his moves, allowing the forms to turn off the rushing in his mind while he focuses on the movie. The movie changes into  _ The Avengers _ , the channel informing him that there's a Captain America movie marathon happening, and before it knows it, he's on the couch, laying down as he watches with wide eyes. He thinks he remembers his father owning some Captain America comics, and the memory feels like it actually is real and not a fake. He tilts his head as he thinks about trying to replicate some of the moves on the street, wondering if Tim might get to the point that he would be willing to fight side by side with him.

He desperately hopes so.

He falls asleep on the couch when the last Avengers movie finishes, the channel playing some old tv show that he can't bring himself to contrate on at the moment.

*

When Dick wakes up the next morning, he instantly snaps to attention, preparing to get ready to meet Tim. He can't wait to see him. He doesn't know if he will be happy to see him or not, but he aims to make sure that he looks decent and presentable, ready to apologize for revealing the truth about Astrid while also making sure that Tim knows how much he respects him.

He ends up at the coffee shop at what ends up being an hour too early, but Tim is sitting at a table, fidgeting as he reads his phone, fingers tapping on the table next to him, and there's something about it that comforts Dick. It's nice to know that he's not the only one worried about what's happening. It's nice to see that he has someone feeling the same way as him.

He walks through the door with his back straight, and the honest smile that Tim gives him is worth everything in the world.

"Dick," he says, his voice warm while he gestures to the seat across from him. "I'm glad you wanted to meet."

Dick is always going to want to meet him. That's never going to be a question, and he doesn't want Tim to think it's ever going to be.

"Of course," he says, sitting down. He crosses his arms on the table, staring at Tim and into his pretty blue eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"My daughter," Tim says bluntly. "And the fact that you pushed a conversation that needed to happen into happening." He tilts his head. "I have an older brother who wants to kill the man who hurt me, a younger brother who is finally getting along with him because he wants to join in, and a father who is very close to looking the other despite how much of it goes against his entire life philosophy."

Dick is perfectly willing to help Jason and Damian, but he has a feeling that the reason Tim called him here is not so he can state his agreement with their plans and ask how he can help.

"What do you want?" he asks, and the honest smile that crosses Tim's face breaks his heart a little bit. Even as much as his family loves him, it's clear that Tim doesn't actually think they listen to him.

"I don't want him to die, the world never realizing what he did," he states plainly. "I want him to suffer for all the pain he caused. I want him to lose everything that ever mattered to him and have him spend his life rotting away in prison. I want my daughter to know that people who hurt shouldn't be allowed to get away with that hurt, because I'm tired of letting myself be stepped on so that others don't suffer the consequences. My biological parents did it." He grabs his bag and rifles through it, pulling out a folder that he slaps down on the table. "This is everything I've been able to find out about him, but I have a feeling that you know more. So, will you help me take him down?"

Dick grabs the folder, skimming through it quickly. He can see all the gaps in knowledge that Tim has, all the areas that he can fill up.

He smiles, looking up in those pretty blue eyes.

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
